Un Baile de Hermanos
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: Hoy era una noche muy especial en la escuela,Luan nunca se había visto tan bella pero no tenia a nadie...ella estaba sola en ese Baile escolar...hasta que el llegó...¿quién diría que un Simple Baile uniría a dos almas inocentes enamoradas? "-te amó Luan,No preguntes como o porque...por que la verdad no lo se" 》LincolnxLuan(Incesto)《 》One-shot [Capítulo unico]《 》NO a la copia《


Hoy la tensión se sentía en el aire para los jóvenes y las personas.

¿y por que? ¡Por que se había planeado un Baile al aire libre en el parque! y separado al habitual baile de fin de año escolar.

Todas las hermanas de Lincoln,Luan,Luna,Lola,Lori y Leni estaban emocionadas para ir al Baile.

Mientras que Lily,Lisa,Lana y Lucy se quedaban en la casa ya que no les interesaba.

Sin embargo el más ansioso era El albino,Lincoln Loud. Ahora mismo estaba ayudando a la comediante a vestirse para esa noche.

¿y por que hacía eso? Ni él lo sabía,simplemente quería estar cerca de la Castaña,verla sonreír y haciendo felices a las personas...a veces se quedaba con ella,escuchando sus chistes o como jugaba con el Señor Cocos.

Era un sentimiento inevitable y tierno el que sentían ambos,desde que eran pequeños era muy unidos,ayudándose y dándose el cariño que uno merecía.

Y últimamente se ven mucho y a veces se ríen cuando no hay motivo alguno. A Lincoln no se le daba la respuesta...pero ya era Obvio que Luan era todo para el

-Lincoln con que me veo mejor?,con vestido blanco o Rojo.-decía ella detrás del vestidor.

-el Rojo se te vería bien.-comentó un Moreno,Lincoln había invitado a Clyde para ayudarlo con un par de cosas.

-bueno el Amarillo es mi favorito...-Ella dijo dejando ambas prendas en el suelo para luego agarrar otro.

-...-Lincoln no hacía nada más que esperar para ver a su hermana en aquel hermoso vestido.

-de Verdad,La quieres,no es así?.-dijo El moreno sintiéndole lastima.

-Demasiado...no puedo liberarme de este sentimiento...se que esta mal pero...dios...es tan hermosa.

-Listo!.-dijo la chica saliendo de su vestidor para luego mostrar su cabello castaño,el cual estaba suelto y un vestido corto y amarillo muy hermoso.

-Wow Luan.-dijo Linconl mientras la veía encantado de Pies a cabeza.-Te ves extraordinaria.

-muchas gracias hermanito.-ella le dijo poniendo su mano en su mejilla mientras se sonrojaba tal como él.

-Luan Querida!.-Se escuchó a Rita gritando por las escaleras.-tú amiga Maggie ya llegó!

-oh...ya me debo ir!.-Dijo ella emocionada,tomo su bolso y miró con ternura a Lincoln.

-te veo aya ok,Hermanito?.-pregunto ella.

-si,hermana,tú sabes que jamás te faltaría.-dijo Lincoln felizmente.

-De acuerdo.-dijo para luego darle un rápido beso en su frente lo cual lo dejó más sonrojado que antes.-Adiós!

Luan bajo las escaleras y encontró a su amiga la gotica vestida de Gris y negro.

-Hola Amiga.-saludo Maggie con un poco de felicidad.

-Hola Mag.-Luan la resivio con un fuerte abrazo.

-y pues.-la pelinegra miró para ambos lados para luego susurrar algo.-y tú hermano?

-ahí lo encontramos luego.-dijo la chica comediante.-y en serio Mil gracias por venir...

-tú tranquila...ven vamos...

-la invitaste a bailar?!-preguntó Clyde mientras ataba su corvatin.

-si amigo,me dijo que no tenía pareja para bailar y eso la puso muy triste. Y odio ver sufrir a mi amada Luan,así que la invite a Bailar...pero se que mis hermanas me verán...-dijo tristemente.

-ya se!,que bien que siempre tengo un plan B...-dijo El de lentes mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Su amigo.-No te importa si busco algo aquí?

-No para nada.-le respondió.

Segundos después,Clyde había vuelto con una máscara que tenía Lincoln en su cajón de bajo de su cama.

-Tú viste que tus hermanas tenían máscaras?

-si...dijeron que muchas iban a ir así.-respondió Lincoln.

-y vaya lo hermosa que estaba tú hermana Lori.-Dijo Clyde fantaseando con la rubia mayor,pero si amigo lo sacó del trance.-Eh...eh,bueno volviendo al tema...ten...usa esto.

-perfecto!.-dijo poniéndose la máscara.-que bueno que siempre tengo cosas guardadas...Gracias por recordarmelo Clyde!...yo pensé que...

-Lincoln se que es muy raro...pero aprecio demasiado que me cuentes todo lo que as pasado y sentido por Luan,si tú la amas yo no me voy a meter...como mejor amigo yo sólo quiero verte feliz.

-Gracias Clyde.-el albino sonrió

-de nada,Ahora ve!,que ella te espera en el parqué...

El parque estaba lleno de luces y música,gente bailando en la cancha de Baloncesto al ritmo de la música que tocaba Luna Loud y la banda.

-Todos levanten las manos!.-gritaba la de cabello castaño por el Micrófono mientras veía como todos los que estaban frente a ella lo hacían.

Cerca de la cancha,Luan estaba sentada en una de aquellas van de concreto mirando a todos lados. Esperando a su "cita".

-Luan Amiga,Estoy realmente feliz por ti.-dijo Maggie con una muy pequeña sonrisa.-puede que tú hermano aya arruinado mucho mi fiesta de cumpleaños,pero si ese joven te hace feliz,yo igual lo estaré,cuando me contaste sobre tu amor por el pude ver la felicidad que sentías y tú hiciste lo mismo,me diste felicidad y me apoyarte como nadie no a hecho...así que si no me voy a meter...sólo te quiero ver feliz... y te apoyaré en las buenas y las malas...

-Gracias Maggie.-decía la chica sonriendo dulcemente.-si tan sólo supiera cuánto...cuanto...cuanto lo amó...-su expresión cambio a tristeza junto a un débil suspiro.

Apenas dijo Eso un joven con antifaz Gris llegó a donde ella.

-porque estas tan triste?.-preguntó cariñosamente el que estaba frente a ella,con una flor azul en su mano.-Una chica tan bonita como tú no debería estar así...

-Lincoln!.-ella se levantó emocionada y lo abrazó con fuerza.-llegaste!

-por que no habría de llegar?,nunca le fallaria a mi hermana favorita!

-...pues que esperamos!.-ella lo agarró de la mano y lo llevo a la cancha donde estaba la música.-a Bailar!

-Disfruta Luan.-dijo Maggie mientras reía débilmente.

Aunque la música no era romántica,Luan y Lincoln la estaban pasando bien,Bailando al ritmo de la música con cualquier paso loco que Se les ocurriera,riendo y sonriendo.

-Oye Leni.-dijo Lori confundida.-quien es ese tipo...

-...eh.-la Rubia miró para todos lados.-Cual tipo?...aquí hay muchos...

-ese...-ella señaló al de máscara gris.-el que baila con Luan...

-Oh...eso no lo sé...-dijo confundida.

-pues que raro,Luan no me había dicho que iba a tener pareja para el baile...

-Wow,Así se ase Lincoln!.-gritaba la comediante con alegría.

-tú igual!.

Sin embargo,un pequeño tropiezo hizo que Luan perdiera el equilibrio y la hiciera caer,pero unos brazos la levantaron y la dejaron en el calido pecho de su hermano menor.

-Wow...-ella dijo con las mejillas rojas.

-Te pasa algo hermana?,estas Roja como rosa.-dijo riendo un poco.

-...eh,no tranquilo.-ella dijo levantándose.-muchas gracias Lincoln.-ella dijo pasando uno de sus brazos por el otro.

-de nada.-dijo rascándose la cabeza algo nervioso.

-bueno...quieres seguir bailando?.-le preguntó dulcemente.

-quien dijo que ya no quería?.-ella se levantó con mucho ánimo y siguió Bailando.

-esa es mi hermana.-dijo siguiéndole el ritmo.

Pasaron bailando juntos por horas,disfrutando la compañía de uno al otro. Ambos no podían estar más felices que nunca.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche. La fuerte música se había calmado un poco para cambiar de temática.

los dos hermanos estaban sentados en la banca de concreto junto a Maggie,algo cansados de tanto bailar. Luan tenía su cabeza descansando sobre el Hombro de su hermano. Mientras que ambos veían las estrellas.

-Que noche,no crees?.-preguntó Maggie mirando aquellas luces en el cielo.

-si...a sido hermoso...-dijo Lincoln.

-Dime hermanito,sabes por que las Estrellas no les gusta el sol?.-preguntó Luan.

-a donde?.

-por que o tiene lentes de playa,jajajajaja,entendiste?.-ella se puso a reír por el chiste que había dicho.-...acaso la Estrellas no son hermosas?

-...si...si lo eres.-dijo mirándola dulcemente.

-que dijiste?.-preguntó la comediante levantando la cabeza.

-Eh,nada!,que las Estrellas son hermosas...

-...oye...-ella tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente.-Lincoln... gracias por acompañarme...realmente apreció tu presencia aquí,siempre as estado aquí cuando más lo necesito.

-de nada Luan. Tu siempre as estado ahí cuando nadie lo a estado,sacándome una sonrisa,una carcajada,una hermosa voz que canta hermosos y graciosos chistes y se me hacía injusto que en una noche tan hermosa como estas tu estuvieras aquí sola y triste,por que tú no mereces estar triste...mereces sonreír tal como tú lo hace con migo y además...te ves hermosa cuando sonríes...

La chica no hizo nada más que levantarse y darle un cálido abrazo a su hermano menor.

-Ustedes son como la mantequilla y la mermelada.-dijo Maggie.

-Oh Maggie.-dijo Luan Riendo.

-Hola!.-dijo Luna tocando el micrófono con su dedo.-me dan su atención por favor?.

-les queremos dar las Gracias a Erika Redford.-dijo Una rubia señalando a una pelinaranja.-quien hizo este Baile y nos permitió tocar canciones para ustedes.

-aquí les vamos a tocar una canción lenta para que Bailen junto a sus parejas.

Al decir eso se lograron escuchar aplausos.

-Luan...-El albino se sonrojo otra vez y le ofreció su mano a la castaña.-me dedicas esta canción?

-oh Lincoln,claro que lo are.-ella se levantó y lo tomó de la mano para ir a la cancha a bailar

" _ **My life is brilliant**_ _."_

Ahí juntos. Frente a frente. Con el corazón latiendo a mil.

-mmm.-ella miró al suelo avergonzada para luego poner su mano en su hombro y en respuesta Lincoln la puso en su cintura.

" _ **My life is brilliant"**_

-Tranquila...-le susurró cariñosamente para bajar la mirada y ver sus pies moverse lentamente para atrás.

 _ **"My love is pure...I saw an angel.**_  
 _ **Of that Im sure."**_

Un paso adelante un paso atrás,un paso ala izquierda y luego a la derecha,una vuelta y así otra vez.

 _ **"She smiled at me on the subway.**_  
 _ **She was with another man"**_

-bailas muy bien hermanito.-ella dijo algo Ruborizada por el momento.

-que linda canción la que pusieron,no es así? ó mirando para un lado.

-si...

 _ **"But I won't lose no sleep on that,**_  
 _ **'Cause I've got a plan."**_

-y te la dedicó Luan...por que todo lo que dice te lo diría a ti...-elevó su mano para tomar la de Luan y entrelazarla tiernamente

 _ **"You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true."**_

La soltó para hacerla dar una vuelta y separarse de ella para luego volver a unirse

" _ **I saw your face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do,Cause I'll never be with you."**_

Maggie veía la escena muy felizmente.

-me alegra ver que están felices.- dijo Clyde viniendo con un vaso de refresco en su mano.

-yo igual niño.-ella respondió.

-es Enserio,quien es ese!.-dijo Lori algo molesta buscando respuestas

-dejalos Lori.-dijo Leni mirando la escena con ternura.-sólo son dos jóvenes enamorados...

 _ **"Yes, she caught my eye"**_

Para Luan fue hermoso ver este momento donde bailaba junto a su amado chico. Todo desaparecía frente a ellos,quedando negro,bajo aquella brillante luz

 _ **"As we walked on by"**_

Sus mejillas estaban tan rosas como un tomate al igual que su hermano.

-Sabes Luan...hay tantas cosas que e querido decirte...-le dijo Lincoln levantando la mirada.

 _ **"She could see from my face that I was,Flying high"**_

-Cosas que se que están mal...quererte como te quiero esta prohibido,pero ya no quiero seguir un día más sintiendo esto.-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mano.

 _ **"And I don't think that I'll see her again,**_  
 _ **But we shared a moment that will last 'til the end."**_

-Luan...

-Lincoln...

 _ **"You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true."**_

Al ritmo de su Baile ella recostado su cabeza en su pecho,escuchando el latido de su corazón. Dando una Vuelta volvieron a sus pasos lentos por la cancha.

 _ **"I saw your face in a crowded place,And I don't know what to do,Cause I'll never be with you."**_

-Perdóname Luan...pero...yo te amo...te amo más que solamente una simple hermana...no me preguntes como o porque...por que la verdad no lo sé...pero tú eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar,quiero disfrutar la vida junto a ti y protegerte del mal...hasta que la muerte no separe,por que desde que enteraste a mi Vida todo a sido tan diferente y hermoso...

 _ **"You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true."**_

-las cosas que as hecho por mi para sacarme una sonrisa,pero la única hermosa sonrisa aqui la tienes tu...me enamore de ti mi amada hermana...y nunca te dejare...-Ambos unieron sus frentes dándose un pequeño beso esquimal

 _ **"There must be an angel with a smile on her face"**_

-Lincoln...no se como decirte esto...pero no sabes lo mucho que te amo también,siempre e amado verte sonreír,siempre me as estado apoyando cuando nadie mas lo hace y créeme que nunca me voy a apartar de tu lado...-

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se acercó a sus labios,sabía que no debía hacerlo pero su corazón lo deseaba tanto,aún agarrándose de su cuello y Lincoln de la cintura,cerraron lentamente los ojos y Lincoln empezó a inclinarse para estar a su estatura,Podía sentir su Respiración pesada.

" _ **When she thought up that I should be with you."**_

-Te amo Luan Loud...-susurró dulcemente.

-Te amo Lincoln Loud...

 _ **"But its time to face the truth"**_

Y con eso los dos unieron sus labios formando el beso más tierno y puro que habían tenido en sus vidas,sentían que había ido al cielo sólo por unos segundo.

 _ **"I will never be with you."**_

La Rubia mayor miró con completa sorpresa a la joven pareja besarse tiernamente.

Leni nada más soltó un "Aaw" a diferencia de Lola quien soltó un "Eeew".

Mientras que Maggie y Clyde los miraban con felicidad.

Segundos después después de ese hermoso beso,los dos e fueron tomados de la mano a su casa.

-Te amo luan...nunca lo olvides...-le dijo mirándola con una tierna sonrisa.

-y yo también...nunca deje esa hermosa sonrisa que es lo que más amo de ti...

-Oh Luan,verte Feliz y todo lo que necesito...

Desde ese día nada volvió a ser lo mismo en la Casa Loud.

Puede que en familia parecían simples hermanos...pero cuando todos dormían o luna no estaba en casa.

Dos almas inocentes y enamoradas se unían en amor puro

 **FIN**


End file.
